Jealousy
by Jirachi Princess
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic! It is a RonHermione story, but Harry and Ginny are already together.
1. Chapter 1

Please go easy on me! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I want to know what everyone thinks of it. I would really appreciate it if you would help think of a better title and if you think I should add something to it, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

* * *

A large brown owl flew into the Weasley's kitchen and landed on the table with a loud thud. Just as the bird was picking itself up, Ron Weasley came downstairs. He looked at it pitifully and grabbed the envelope that was tied to its legs. He immediately knew who this letter was from. Judging from the neat, curvy handwriting, it was Hermione's. 

_Dear Ron,_

_How is everyone doing? I hope that you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble for the past few weeks. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that my birthday is coming up, and I'm afraid my parents would rather me stay home this year. I wanted so bad to come to the Burrow and see everyone, but that's when I thought of something. Why don't you and your family come and visit me at my house? I know it's in a muggle area, but I'd really like you to come. Please ask your parents and answer me back right away. I've also sent a letter to Harry, but I'm pretty sure that the Dursley's won't mind._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

'_So Hermione wants us to come visit her?'_ he asked himself. _'I've never been to her house before.'_

"Mum!" Ron called looking outside for his mother. She was flicking her wand, while wet clothes were magically fastening themselves onto a clothesline.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, putting her wand into a pocket in her apron.

"Hermione says her parents want her to stay home for her birthday this year."

"Oh really? Well, I can't blame them can you? She's spent a lot of birthdays here, and if she were my daughter, I'd do the same." She told him, turning her attention back to the laundry.

"Yeah, well she says if you want, we can come visit her."

"Visit her? In a muggle area as big as that? All of us?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, _all_ of us" he replied, emphasizing his words as if she didn't hear him the first time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Well, I guess we can go. We'll leave early tomorrow morning. Go tell Ginny." He smiled and walked back inside. Before he went upstairs to tell everyone, he made sure to send Hermione his answer. He jotted it down quickly, and sent it with the owl. As it flew away, Ron went to find his sister.

"Hey Ginny, we're going to visit Hermione tomorrow, so pack your things."

"Huh? Oh, alright. I will. Thanks." She said to him. She was acting strange. She sat at her desk, and was writing feircly on a long sheet of parchment.

"What are you doing?" he asked moving next to her to get a better look at her project.

"Nothing. Go away!" Ron didn't leave though. He snatched the paper from under Ginny's arms and began to read.

"Dear Harry…" From the moment he read those two words, he knew he didn't want to read the rest. "You and him really need to control yourselves. You've written to him all summer! And you don't have to send that letter either; he's going to be at Hermione's tomorrow. At least I think he is." Ginny's face brightened.

"Oh! I guess I'll pack now then." She pushed him out of the room and Ron heard the door lock.

"Girls." He said to himself while heading to his room. He shut the door and dropped onto his bed. He stared at his shabby walls. They were decorated with famous Quidditch players. It was like that for as long as he could remember. Although, there was one blank spot, and he remembered he had taken a poster down after his fourth year at Hogwarts. It was Viktor Krum's, but he forgot why he had taken it down in the first place. He turned over to his side and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

What seemed like only a few minutes, Ron was being violently shaken by Ginny. 

"Come on! Mum and dad are ready! We're leaving!" she said before storming out of the room. He quickly got dressed, but had to come back to get his trunk. He didn't have any time to pack, so he threw whatever he could into it and raced downstairs. When he reached outside, he found his mother shaking her head, while his father tried to calm her down.

"I will not ride in those wretched cars _again_ Arthur!" she said looking him in the face.

"Molly, it's only for a couple of hours. The Grangers don't live that far." He said getting a hold of her.

"But…oh fine!" Arthur took his wife's trunk and grabbed Ron's and shoved them both the trunk.

"Aren't Fred and George coming?" Ron asked as them he and Ginny sat down in the back of the car.

"No, they have to stay at the joke shop I'm afraid." Molly said to him placing herself next to her husband in the front.

The drive was quiet. Mostly trees and land until you got to Hermione's area. There were many houses. Each with a long driveway and decorated with flowers. Soon they reached a two-story house, which was painted a light green. Dozens and dozens of flowers that looked watered and in good health surrounded their walkway.

"I suppose this is the one." Arthur said looking at the huge house. They all walked up to the front door and Mr. Weasley knocked as hard as he could. Mrs. Granger, they could tell, greeted them and invited them in. Ron stepped inside and felt a cool breeze rush over him. He quickly moved from where he was standing and the breeze was gone. Apparently, Mr. Weasley had felt it too. But he didn't move, he had to investigate.

"Where _is_ that breeze coming from?" he said, looking around. Mr. Granger suddenly appeared and said, "That would be the air conditioner."

"_Air_ _conditioner_! Well please, tell me more about this…air conditioner!" Mr. Granger guided Arthur into what everyone noticed was their living room. Mrs. Granger showed everyone to their rooms. Molly and Arthur had the downstairs guest bedroom, Ron and Harry (once he arrived) would have the upstairs guest bedroom, and Ginny would share with Hermione (of course).

* * *

Ginny put her bags next to a small bed in the corner of Hermione's room. This was not what she expected Hermione's room to be like. It was painted pink and her bed a covered in stuffed animals. Her walls were coated with posters of people Ginny had never seen, which she made out to be muggles. She walked over to her desk. It was lined with pictures of her family, but mostly of her, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She had what looked like millions of books stacked onto her bookcase. Ginny suddenly heard a knock on the door and turned to see Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway. 

"Um, where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh, she's in the shower. I'm afraid she won't be out soon, so why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat? You must be starved from your trip." She said opening the door wider so Ginny could pass.

* * *

On the coffee table, she laid out tons of things the Weasley's had never seen in their life. But they politely tasted everything and admitted that it all tasted wonderful. Ron, who had drank three cups of Coke, needed badly to go to the bathroom. He had said that this thing muggles called "soda" was much better than butterbeer. Mrs. Granger told him that the bathroom was on the second floor, and just down the hall. He got up and walked to the stairs. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he hurried to the bathroom. He washed his hands, and was heading back downstairs when he thought he heard something. It was music. He had never heard this type of music before, and was curious to find out who was making it. 

He checked a couple rooms, which didn't lead him to the answer. Soon enough, he stopped in front of another door. _'It sounds like it's coming from in here.' _He told himself. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it. And what he saw in that room almost made him faint. There was a girl, no older than sixteen, singing along with music. But this wasn't just any girl…this was Hermione.

She had a brush in her hand and was dancing around with her eyes closed, so she didn't see Ron staring at her. He was amazed. He had expected to see her wearing jeans and a sweater and her frizzy hair everywhere. Instead, she was wearing a khaki miniskirt and a white tank top. She even had her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. _'She looks hot…wait, WHAT? That's Hermione! Hermione can't be hot!' _He shook his thoughts out of his head quickly. He continued to watch her and she continued to sing.

"You know, everything that I'm afraid of. You do, everything I wish I did. Everybody wants you, everybody loves you. I know, I should tell you how I feel. I wish everyone would disappear." And at that very moment, Hermione had turned around and opened her eyes. Ron stood in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face. Her face had turned pink and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Nice voice." Ron said, his smile not leaving his face. The music was still playing, and Hermione hadn't moved yet.

_Every time you call me,_

_I'm to scared to be me,_

_And I'm to shy to say, _

_I got a crush on you._

_I hope you feel,_

_The way that I do._

"Hermione?" Ron asked, stepping into her room.

_I get a rush, _

_When I'm with you,_

_Oh I got a crush on you,_

_A crush on you._

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to,_

_Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know, _

_I just wanna hold you._

_You say, exactly how you-_

Hermione started to shake and turned away from him, searching for her CD player. She pushed the stop button and the song immediately ended.

"How long have you been standing there?" she finally asked.

"I'd say probably a good five minutes." Hermione's face had turned a deeper shade of pink, if that was possible.

"Why didn't you knock!" she asked, with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. I was just curious. I never heard that kind of music before." He was talking in a rather calm tone.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to barge into someone's room without knocking!" she yelled.

"God Hermione lighten up! It's not like you were changing or anything!" Ron found himself yelling back to her.

"For all you know, I could have been!" she said throwing her arms in the air.

* * *

Downstairs, Molly was trying to help Mrs. Granger clean up, but she didn't know how to use the dishwasher. There were sudden yells coming from outside the front door, and Mr. Granger went to look. 

"You don't have to worry! I'm staying here for the rest of the summer, and then I'm going back to school." A voice yelled from behind the front door.

Mr. Granger opened the door and saw Harry standing with his trunk. He forced himself away from his uncle, and stood inside.

"Harry! Nice to see you again!" Hermione's father said, patting him on the back.

"You too Mr. Granger. This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and my Cousin Dudley. They're muggles." Harry said, looking at what some people would call his family.

Just then two arms flew around Harry's waist so fast, that it almost made him fall over backwards. It was Ginny. As soon as she heard his voice, she ran from the living room to see him.

"Harry! I missed you!" she said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too Ginny." He said smiling. All the Dursley's did was watch.

"He has a girlfriend?" asked Dudley as they walked back to their car. His father slapped him fairly hard in the back of the head and told him to hurry up and get into the car. Mr. Granger closed the door and looked at Harry.

"Well Harry, I should show you where your room is." He told him taking his trunk.

"No that's okay Mr. Granger. I'll show him." Ginny said, pulling him up the stairs.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you liked my first chapter pinkpygmypuff! I'm looking forward for your later reviews and everyone else's! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Ginny? Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked as they walked up the stairs together.

"I don't know. Ron went to the bathroom about five minutes ago and Hermione was supposed to be in the bathroom too…" her voice trailed away.

"You don't think he walked in on her do you?" Harry asked, frightened of what Hermione might have done to Ron if that actually did happen.

"I'm not sure- wait…do you hear that?" she asked as she put a hand out in front of Harry to make him stop. She walked over to Hermione's door and smiled.

"Oh don't worry Harry, I've found them." She told him pointing a finger to the door. Hermione and Ron were still arguing, but even louder than before. Ginny got a hold of Harry's arms again and pulled him to his room.

"Well, this is where you and Ron will be staying while we're here." Ginny sat down on Ron's bed, as Harry put his trunk down next to his. "I think Hermione was so kind in inviting us over, don't you?"

"Yeah but, _anywhere_ is better than staying with the Dursley's." he said, sitting next to Ginny.

"Did they treat you alright this summer?" Harry gave her a what-do-you-think kind of look.

"The usual. They were a lot more frightened though to hear that since my 17th birthday passed, I can now do magic at home. So they lightened up a bit."

"Good, they should be scared. Now you can hex them whenever you like." She said laughing. Harry stared at her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing. I just missed hearing you laugh." She flashed another smile at him that made his heart skip a beat. He reached over and touched her face. Her skin was warm and soft. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Ginny giggled and he kissed her again. She lay back onto the bed, as Harry situated himself on top of her. Ginny had wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave a soft moan when Harry kissed her neck.

Before they knew it, the door flew open and Ron stood at the foot of his bed.

"Ginny! Harry! What are you doing!" Harry quickly got off Ginny and moved as far away from her as he could. Ginny, on the other hand, gave Ron a deadly stare.

"What we're doing is none of your business!" she said sitting up and running a few fingers threw her tangled hair.

"Yes it is! You two were in here snogging! With mum and dad right downstairs!" he said to her. Ginny stood up and walked over to him.

"So? If they saw us, then that'd be our problem! Not yours!" she said flaming up.

"Whatever Ginny! Just get out f you don't want me to worry about you!" he said turning away.

"Why worry? This is Harry, not Dean or Michael! I wish you and everyone else in this bloody family would stop treating me like I'm a baby! I'm old enough to protect myself and I don't need you ruining my life!" she said, storming out of the room. Ron didn't say anything for quite a while. He just lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't help feeling responsible for him and Ginny arguing.

"Why did I come here anyway?" Ron finally asked. Harry looked at him.

"Because…your best friend's birthday is in three days?" Ron sat up and put his back against the wall.

"Are you sure we're best friends?" Harry froze. _'Does Ron not want to be my best friend anymore?'_ he asked himself. "I mean…we fight all the time. Best friends don't do that, do they?" _'Wait…Ron and I don't fight all the time. That means it's not me. So he's talking about Hermione?'_

"What did you two argue about this time?"

"It was something stupid really. I was walking back from the bathroom, when I heard some strange music. I found out it was coming from Hermione's room. I opened her door, and she was in there, but she was singing with the music. When she saw me watching, she got all angry and asked me why I didn't knock. She got so mad, that she turned all pink. It was funny, but I didn't laugh. I couldn't, she gets way worked up about things. I think it's all the reading you know, it's getting to her head." Harry laughed. It had to be Ron who thought reading was bad for you.

* * *

"I hate him!" yelled Ginny, covering her face.

"You don't hate him, you're just angry with him. You'll get over it soon." Hermione told her.

"No, I won't. I told him, I'm tired of him and everyone interfering in my life! What I do is none of their business."

"I understand Ginny, but don't you think he was just shocked to see his sister and his best friend in that sort of position?"

"I don't care." She said to Hermione. "And why are you trying to defend him? Aren't you still mad at him?" Hermione turned away.

"Yeah, I guess." She said quietly.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"I just…I don't like it when we argue. I mean, we're best friends aren't we? It's staring to happen to often. We bicker about the most silliest things…it's a wonder that we're even _best_ friends."

"I think it's a sign." Ginny said smiling.

"What?" Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"Do I _have_ to explain it to you? I thought you were smart."

"_What_ are you talking about?" she was confused and wanted to know what Ginny meant.

"Nothing. If you don't know by now, then I'm afraid you never _will_ know." Ginny had gotten up and left. Hermione sat on her bed and tried to figure out what she was telling her. Why did Ginny think that her and Ron fighting was a sign? She cleared her thoughts quickly and decided that she go downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs everyone was occupied with something. Mrs. Granger was teaching Molly how to use a dishwasher. Mr. Granger was now explaining to Arthur how a computer works. Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner talking about something that seemed very interesting. Ginny was playing happily with Crookshanks, but Hermione didn't feel like talking. She grabbed a book from her parents' bookshelf and sat down to read. But as much as she did want to read, her mind kept wandering back to what Ginny had said.

She looked down at her book and began to read. And just as she was getting into it, the doorbell rang. All the Weasleys jumped and looked around to figure out what made that noise.

"Don't worry, it's just the doorbell." Harry said, and they resumed their normal positions.

"I'll get it." Hermione said, walking over to the front door.

"Hi Hermione." A boy that looked about seventeen years old stood in the doorway.

"Ricky, hi." Hermione's face brightened.

"Here's your paper." He stuck out a hand that held a neatly tied newspaper.

"Thank you." She said slightly blushing.

"Well…see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She closed the door slowly pressed her back to it.

"Who was that?" Ron was standing a couple feet away from Hermione, and had a rather serious look on his face.

"What do you care?" she asked sitting in her chair and taking up her book again.

"I don't. I just wanted to know." He said, still looking at her.

"It was just the paper boy."

"The what?" he asked.

"The paperboy. Instead of having owls like wizards do, muggles have people deliver their mail." She said from behind her book.

"Oh. He comes here everyday?"

"Sometimes he has different routes to take, so no, not everyday…why?" he looked at Harry and then back at her.

"I already told you, I just wanted to know." Hermione noticed that for some reason, Harry and Ginny both shook their heads. She forgot it, and went on reading her book.

* * *

"That was delicious Mrs. Granger." Ginny said politely before she excused herself from the table. One by one, everyone began to leave the dining room and then headed to their own bedroom. She opened her door to find Hermione sitting at her desk. She was writing in a small book, which Ginny guess was a diary. She was surprised that someone like Hermione would have a diary, but didn't say anything about it. Hermione had quickly thrown it into her desk drawer and locked it with a key.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hey." Ginny said looking for her trunk. She grabbed a towel and her pajamas and turned to Hermione.

"You like him don't you?" she said. Hermione looked at Ginny seriously.

"Like who?" she asked.

"That paperboy. Ricky, was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking away. Ginny could see that her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh, that's good." She said sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. "I didn't think he was cute anyway."

"Y-you didn't?" she asked.

"No, did you?"

"No! O-of course not." Hermione said, laughing nervously.

"Good. Well, I'm going to take a shower now. Be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." As soon as Ginny left, Hermione put her head down on her desk. She had to admit; she did feel that Ricky was cute. But remembering what Ginny had said, she didn't think that he was anymore. After all, a best friend's opinions were very important to a girl.

* * *

Ginny walked down the hallway cheerfully. She didn't mean what she said to Hermione, she actually did think that Ricky was good-looking. But she didn't want her to like Ricky; she had someone else in mind. Someone that she knows Hermione likes, but just doesn't realize yet.

* * *

Ron searched rather aggressively through his trunk to find his towel. He had been like this all through dinner. He didn't have a reason to feel gloomy, he just…was. Harry walked into the room to find Ron's stuff scattered all over the floor. He carefully stepped over everything and landed on his bed. All the while, he didn't say anything. He watched Ron kick his things aside and move to the door.

"You're going to have to wait a while. Ginny's in the bath." Harry said. Ron snorted, went to his bed, and dropped down hard. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Ron didn't look like he was feeling to talk.

About ten minutes later, Ron got up and left the room. Harry wondered where he was going, but got his answer as he soon came back. He threw his towel back into his trunk and changed quickly into his pajamas.

"Ginny's still in the shower. I'll take a stupid bath in the morning." Ron said as he pulled his covers over him. Harry did the same.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
